Taste of Existence
by Moritatus
Summary: Prompts challenge response. NejiHina. Warning: Hyūgacest.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto, not mine.

Prompt 201: Destruction

Theirs was a quiet kind of love, the kind where moments were stolen behind closed doors, conversations were conducted in whispers, and embraces shared in shadows.

Neji knew that if their secret got out, it would destroy whatever reputation they had. It would be best if they ended things.

But Neji could no more stop loving Hinata than the earth could stop rotating on its axis.

So he presses her into darkened corners to exchange heated kisses.

So he silences her gasps with his palm and let his fingers, his lips, his eyes tell her wordlessly the promises of forever he keeps in his heart.

And when they lay together in sated exhaustion, he knows that even as their actions send them spiraling to disaster, he is willing to fight oncoming destruction to spend his days and nights beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt 202: Arrogance

Flat on his back, frozen half in horror and half in shock, Neji closes his eyes and decides that he will not underestimate the dangers of being in Uzumaki Naruto's presence again. At least his fast reflexes had one Hinata Hyūga safely ensconced in his arms. He thought he knew well enough to anticipate or at least react to any event but he forgets that Naruto is full of accidental surprises. It's a wonder how the Hokage-to-be made it through his teenaged years with all limbs attached.

"WOAH! Sorry Neji! Almost spilled all this ramen all over you guys! You all right there Hinata? Sorry about that! The two of you popped up out of nowhere!" Naruto exclaims while balancing five full bowls of ramen in an acrobatic feat worthy of any circus monkey.

He can hear Hinata-sama giggling softly above him.

"I- I'm fine Naruto-kun. Neji-niisan caught me, though I should check if he's okay."

Familiarity has made her bolder throughout the years, but Naruto still induces a hint of stutter in Hinata-sama's speech patterns. Neji opens his eyes to glare at Naruto but is stopped short by the sight of Hinata-sama turning over to face him, legs and arms on either side, partially straddling him in the process. She leans forward, fluttering a hand over his face.

"Neji-niisan, are you hurt anywhere?" She asks, shifting closer to peer at his eyes.

His mouth is suddenly dry and he prays that she doesn't notice the increase in heart rate or the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Neji-nii?"

"I'm- I'm fine, Hinata-sama."

He realizes that in this position, her shirt gapes open and he can see the swell of her breasts over her bindings. He also realizes that if he can see it, so can anyone else passing by. In a surge of possessiveness, he decides that they've been on the ground for long enough, so he flips them over and stands, pulling her up along with him.

"We must go change Hinata-sama." He steers her away from the scene of the accident.

"Eh? But, you- I'm- we're not that dirty."

"As the Leader of the Hyūga, you must maintain an impeccable image."

"Ah- But-"

"Please." _For my sanity_.

"Oh. Alright."

Then she remembers, "Oh! But we just left- Good bye Naruto-kun!" She calls out over her shoulders.

"Bye Hinata! Bye Neji!" Came the reply.

"Hm."

Neji decides in hindsight that perhaps the resulting skinship with Hinata-sama is worth the trouble of encountering Naruto and that maybe he should arrange to go down the road by Ramen Ichiraku more often.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Mature Content.

Prompt 205: Depression

Hanabi flops down gracelessly on a patch of grass beside her sister and heaves a sigh. Hinata glances over at her, but continues gardening in silence. Not getting the reaction she wanted, Hanabi heaves an even greater sigh, complete with a dramatic back-of-hand-to-forehead gesture. No response. So she abandons her current course of action and takes on the direct approach.

"Onee-san, isn't it just depressing to spend such a nice day working? Or are you pining away for our dear cousin?"

Hinata flushes. "I-I-" She stops and takes a breath before speaking more firmly. "I am not 'pining away', as you put it. The garden merely needs tending. " Hinata pauses, then teasingly adds, "After all, someone needs to plant those strawberries that you always drool over. "

"Hey! I don't drool! I salivate. There's a difference!" Then Hanabi smirks. "And speaking of drooling, you know who I think _you_ think is drool-worthy? I'll give you a hint: it starts with a 'Ne' and ends with a 'ji'. But I guess with your kink, it really ends with a 'niisan'."

"Hanabi!"

"Che, I'm just calling it like I see it."

Which was true, the two of them were clearly in love or at least had the potential to be. Everyone knew it, but no one said anything. It has been years since that battle between them at the chuunin exam, years since they mended their relationship, and almost just as long since they spent every available moment in each other's company. Sure, it is mostly training, but they might as well have been an item.

And when they parted for long periods of time, Hinata would fall into a season of depression, while Neji became a grouch. Hanabi would know.

"Hey Neji-niisan!"

Neji sighs. "What now Hanabi-sama?"

"Geez, would it kill you to be a little nicer to the one and only sister of your precious Hinata-sama?"

"Perhaps if you would stop pestering me with pointless errands, I'll consider it."

"Well, you needed to get out of the compound. All that glaring of yours was mucking up the air in there. Besides, those weren't pointless errands! They were highly important and vital to the clan. Even Otou-sama thought so, else he wouldn't have asked you to help me out."

Neji frowns. "I understand the importance of personally overseeing the restocking of the medicinal supply and transporting the technique scrolls, but was it really necessary to send me to find twenty rolls of extra soft toilet paper or strawberry seed packets? Regular supplies are usually delivered to the compound."

"... I'll admit I_ might_ have made up a few just to see if you would do it."

Neji closes his eyes as if in pain. "... Is there a point to all this?" He asks.

"Hmph. See if I come running to find you the next time onee-san comes back."

He glances at her sharply. "She's back already?"

"Yeah. Before you get an ulcer, don't worry, she's fine. I know the mission was supposed to take at least two more months, but apparently the target just walked right into..."

He was gone. Not even a thank you, the jerk. But guess he really missed her.

While it was obvious to Hanabi that Hinata belonged with Neji, it was pretty sad watching them in the beginning when they attempted getting into relationships with other people.

Neji had started a thing with Ten Ten a few years back but it never went anywhere and they broke it off when it became clear that Hinata will always come first for Neji.

There was also a time when the Elders tried to pair Hinata off with different suitors in the effort to make new alliances and leave the leader seat open for Hanabi. Hanabi had fun watching Neji intimidate the crap out of those boys unworthy of their Hinata-sama. She never knew what it was he said or did to them but it worked and eventually the suitors would stop coming by. The Elders gave up their matchmaking attempts after a while.

Hanabi knows that the real tragedy of this story is that neither of them will make the first move on each other. Sure, the chemistry is there but at the rate things were going, Hanabi's hair is going to match her eyes before she gets any nephews and nieces to order around.

So it was up to her to get them together.

It was obviously the most suitable solution to everyone's problem anyway.

If they lead together, the Hyūga will get the change it desperately needs to keep with the times, with both the patient benevolence that Hinata seems to instinctively exude and the power and charisma in Neji. The two of them can finally do that happily ever after thing. Father will get to retire. The Elders will stop nagging about an heir. And Hanabi will be free to do whatever she wants with her life. Well, within limit of course. But she certainly wouldn't have to be stuck in countless meetings and deal with all that political correctness and intrigue crap should she be put up as leader.

So she needs a plan.

She had tried setting them up on dates. Unfortunately, people seemed to congregate at whatever location she found for them.

"Why are there so many people here?!" Hanabi said in dismay as she stood in the entryway of the restaurant.

She had arranged to meet Hinata and Neji at the restaurant for dinner that night. She wasn't going to show up and eat with them, but instead had planned on covertly supervising the meeting-turned-date from a distant location. At least, that was what she was going to do, until she snuck into the restaurant and saw them at a table with over half a dozen people. It was almost the same scene that had met her the past two times she had tried this.

Hanabi strides over.

"Ah, Hanabi! You always seem to be running late. I saved you a seat beside me," Hinata said, spotting her.

"Onee-san, I thought it was going to be just the two- three of us."

"Ah, well, Ino-chan, Choji-kun, and Shikamaru-kun showed up after we got here and so we decided to sit together. Then Neji-niisan's teammates came and one thing led to another and now everyone is here."

Hanabi rubbed a hand down her face with a groan.

At least they were sitting next to each other.

That was not her only failed scheme. She had also tried locking them together in an enclosed space for an unspecified period of time. It didn't quite work out. Needless to say, if they ever found out she was behind it, paying for the broken door will be the least of her worries.

That aside, her new plan is so simple, it'll work. It is the classic "chain them together and hide the key" trick. She just needs to be careful. Hinata is too trusting and therefore an easy target, but Neji is too paranoid by far. Hanabi has taken to carrying around a set of special shackles in her pack and at the next available opportunity, she will set her plan in motion.

Her sister is happy. Hanabi could tell from the expression on her face. When she nonchalantly sidles up to Hinata, she could hear her humming. Hanabi speculates that it is most likely because Neji has returned today.

"Onee-san! Fancy meeting you here. Are you waiting for Neji-niisan until he is finished with debriefing?"

"Hanabi," her sister greets her with a smile. "Yes, I am. What are you doing here? I thought you would be training with your teammates by now."

"Oh, I needed to run a couple of errands today, so we're meeting up tomorrow instead. Then I saw you here and thought I would give you some company," she says casually. "So how long is Neji-niisan going to take anyway?"

"Not long. I ran into him as he went in to report to the Hokage and he asked me to wait so that we could return home together."

"And speak of the devil, there he is now," Hanabi points as Neji walks out of the building behind Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, I have returned."

Hinata turns around and says, "Welcome back Neji-niisan," her smile growing brighter.

"Sorry to spoil your little reunion but I'm here too," Hanabi interjects from behind Hinata, wanting to insert herself into the conversation.

"Hanabi-sama. I'm glad to see that you are well."

"Ha! You're not glad to see me at all! I bet you just want to whisk onee-san away and make with the hot and heavy."

"Hanabi!" Hinata squeaks.

"But don't mind me. Go ahead, onee-san. Give him that big soggy welcome back kiss you know you've been dying to lay on him," she goads.

"A big- there will be nothing of the sort!"

"No need to be shy about it!" Hanabi smirks and shoves Hinata at Neji.

Neji instinctively catches her and while they were both distracted, Hanabi clamps the cuffs on the two of them in one swift move and runs off, cackling madly.

Who is the real genius of the clan? Hanabi, that's who.

•••

•••••

•••

Having spent a good portion of time unsuccessfully hunting down Hanabi, who had somehow evaded them through a series of decoys and tiny crawl spaces, Neji and Hinata decide to return to the compound and remove the chains by force. They secrete themselves in her room with a variety of tools and finally stumble on one that would cut through the metal.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Hinata asks Neji as he removes the cuff attached to her.

He drops the broken chains on the floor and inspects her wrist. "...No."

"But she might end up trying some other crazy scheme or-or-or locking us into another room again."

Neji lifts her wrist up to his lips and presses a kiss to her skin, meeting her eyes with a heated look. "... I don't see how that's a problem."

Hinata blushes.

"In fact, Hinata-sama," he nudges her down onto the futon, drawing both her wrists above her head with one hand and caging her in with his body. "I believe that we should encourage Hanabi-sama's... creativity."

The corners of his mouth quirks up wickedly as he tugs free his forehead protector, and with it, the length of cloth beneath that covers his seal. He winds the cloth around her wrists, pinning it down with one of the weapons he picks up from the floor. "And perhaps apply what we learn."

Hinata flushes even deeper and turns her head to the side in an attempt to hide her redden cheeks. She peers at him bashfully through her lashes. "I've missed you."

Neji cups a hand to her face, turning her towards him, and rests his forehead against hers. "And I, you," he murmurs before meeting her lips with opened mouth kisses.

When he pulls back, she blinks at him dazedly and he smiles, running his thumb over her bottom lip. "I spent every waking moment focused on the mission, but when I slept, it has been you who fills my dreams."

He leans down to trail languid kisses down the column of her throat as his hand tugs at the zipper on her jacket.

He presses another kiss by her ear, lowering his voice to confide, "And I have dreamt many a wanton fantasy of you." He teasingly scrapes his teeth down her neck and nips lightly at her skin. "Shall I share them all Hinata-sama?" He moves down to draw a nipple into his mouth, sucking at it through the netted shirt and eliciting a gasp from Hinata as she arches towards him.

His other hand, which had been stroking the exposed skin by her hips, slips beneath her waistband and cups her, fingers pressing into her wetness.

"Ah, Ne-Neji," she breathes.

"So wet Hinata," He withdraws his fingers and holds them up to his mouth, tongue sliding out to taste them.

He hooks his fingers onto her pants, taking the opportunity to run his hands down her legs as he removes the garment, sliding her panties off as well.

"I had dreamed of taking you in this manner, with you half-clothed and completely disheveled. I wonder if your cries will sound as sweet as they had in my sleep."

With one hand he massages a breast, swirling his tongue around her nipple and with the other, he taps lightly against her clitoris. She jolts at the stimulation. "Neji!"

"Tell me, have you been dreaming of me too?"

She could only moan as he manipulates her drenched folds and moves down between her thighs to let his tongue to skim up the length of her slit to flick at the sensitive nub.

"Tell me, Hinata."

Hinata strains to press harder against him. "Yes-s. Of y-you-only you, Neji."

He holds her hips down with a hand, thumb placed to rub maddening circles on her clit. "Do you touch yourself like this after?" He asks as he thrusts his fingers shallowly into her.

"Ah-!" She mewls as his fingers sink in deeper and curl with very thrust. "Yes!" He removes his fingers to flatten his tongue against her opening, lapping slowly and gliding along her slickness.

"Neji-ah- please-" Hinata gasps, pulling against her bindings. "Please- don't tease me-"

With a last flick of his tongue, he withdraws and makes his way back up her body, thumb still moving in relentless circles between her legs.

Their mouths meet once more. Hinata can taste herself on him, hear the rustle of his clothing, and feel him hard against her. The cloth is biting into her wrists, but she barely feels it under the jolts of pleasure coming from where he is tormenting her.

She opens her eyes and finds him staring down at her, his eyes tracing over her curves and down to where his cock grinds without entering. Neji raises his gaze to meet hers, still sending that tingle down her spine with one look despite the countless times they've been in this position.

She slides her tongue out to wet her lips. "Please Neji-," she rasps.

He sees her bite down on her lip, face flushed, and eyes hooded in desire, and his control snaps. He sinks into her.

"Gods- Hinata." He groans, tightening his grip on her hips to slide into her deeper.

The hand propping him up fists the sheets by her head as he withdraws, attempting to regain his control. But, Hinata bucks up, sheathing him once more within her and he succumbs.

Every glide sends pleasure coursing through him. Her hot breath against his skin and her whimpers in his ears cause him to thrust harder in the effort to bind her to him.

When he tilts her hips, her breathing hitches and she tightens around him.

"Hinata- fuck," he groans. The slick friction causes Neji to clench his jaw and Hinata to bite down on her lip until she draws blood in the effort to stay quiet.

They lose track of time. With every thrust he grinds down into her. And when he withdraws, she contracts her muscles to keep him filling her. The wet squelch of his cock plundering her sends the pressure within her coiling tighter and tighter.

Seeing her, muscles straining, back arched, and knuckles white from the tight grip she has on the bindings, makes Neji want to keep her like this forever. He drags his tongue along the line of her throat and tastes the salt on her skin.

"Ah-Neji- I-" He covers her mouth with his palm, stifling her cry as she convulses against him.

As her blunt teeth clamps down on his palm, his world narrows down to just Hinata and Neji climaxes with her name on his lips, spilling his seed deep inside her.

He rests his weight on his elbows and places his forehead on hers once more as they both regain their breaths.

This close and staring into her luminous eyes, Neji's mind runs through many thoughts.

He thinks of how he almost didn't make it back to her this time, of how close the plethora of enemy ninjas came to overwhelming him in his fatigue.

He thinks of all the times when she returned from missions, bruised and bloody.

He thinks of how beautiful he finds her even then, when she's covered with the dust of the road and hasn't seen a bath in weeks.

He thinks of how much he loves her and of the ring he has kept hidden in his room for far too long.

And he thinks, perhaps today is the day he finally gives it to her.

AN: Dedicated to kittyfish and all my readers :) Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
